This invention relates to anti-theft devices for automobiles and more particularly to a cover assembly for use on the interior door panel of an automobile to prevent theft of the automobile or its contents by unauthorized actuation of the door lock actuator member positioned in the interior door panel.
Automobile theft, whether of the vehicle itself or the vehicle contents, has been a major problem ever since the advent of the automobile. The problem has been made more severe by the recent popularity of actuator members positioned in the interior door panel of the automobile and actuable when moved to lock and unlock the associated door locking mechanism. Whereas these actuators members provide a convenient means of locking and unlocking the doors of the vehicle, they are especially vulnerable to thieves since they can readily be moved between their locked and unlocked positions by virtue of a stick or the like inserted through an elastomeric window seal or door seal of the vehicle.